Arthur Crushed Again!
by TheFusion
Summary: After the shocking death of Mr. Ratburn, Arhtur falls in love with the new teacher. But is she all that sweet? Read and review.
1. The Characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. Arthur and other characters belonged to Marc Brown and Cookie Jar Entertainment. Got it?**

The reason why it's rated T because in the further chapters it will contain mild language, sexual, violent and some racial material. If you are offended of those materials then run away! Now, in this chapter I will introduced the characters that will be in this story, most of them belonged to Marc Brown/CJE and some of them are created by me. I will sort them by main, major, and minor.

MAIN:

**Arthur Read-** He is everyone's favorite eight-year old aardvark boy! When he has his new teacher, he will developed a crush on her. But is she all that sweet?

**Mr. Nigel Ratburn- **He was the third grade teacher for Arthur's class. But shockingly, the middle-age rat man got murdered on a Sunday night at his house. No one knows who or how he got killed.

**Ms. Lauren Henderson- **She is a bear woman, in her late twenties, with brown hair. She will the new teacher for Arthur's class. She appears to be alright in her interview with Mr. Haney, but later in the days of teaching, she will start to be mean and snobby to the students, even to Arthur who has a little crush on her.

**The Killer- **He is the person who murdered Mr. Ratburn. Know one knows who he is, or his identity. (Except for me.) You will found who later in the story.

MAJOR:

**Buster Baxter- **A eight-year-old rabbit boy, who is Arthur best friend. He will help Arthur on the way later in the story.

**Alan "The Brain" Powers- **He is a eight-year-old bear boy, and a total genius. Alan is so smart that his friends call him "The Brain", or just simply "Brain". Brain will also help Arthur later on in the story, by inventing unique inventions.

**David Read- **A thirty-something-year-old aardvark man, who is the father of Arthur Read. In Chapter 3 his wife, Jane Read, starts to worry about him, since he haven't return home since he left to Crown City on Saturday. You will find out the truth on why David hasn't return.

**Mr, Herbert Haney-** A middle-age polar bear man, who a principal at Lakewood Elementary. Further in the story, you will learn about his past.

**Arthur's Other Friends- **More of Arthur's friends will also appear in this story. Muffy Crosswire the glamor monkey girl, Francine Frensky the monkey tomboy, Binky Barnes a bulldog looks like a bully in the inside, but he is kind on the inside, Sue Ellen Armstrong a cat girl who travels around the world with her parents, she has a little crush on Arthur, Prunella Deegan a rat fortune-telling girl, Fern Walters a poodle girl who loves poetry and reading, and last but not least, George Nordgen and Jenna Morgan, George is a moose ventriloquist boy, and is also dyslexic, Jenna is a cat girl who is also a badminton player.

MINOR:

**Russell O'Neil-** A pesky middle-age possum man, who appears to be Ms. Henderson's assistant.

**Travis Haney-** An eight-year-old polar bear boy, who is the nephew of Mr. Herbert Haney. He will meet Arthur and his friends later in the story.

**Rodrick Read-** A fourteen-year-old aardvark boy, who is Arthur's cousin. He is actually very smart as Alan Powers. He will help Brain on his technology later on in the story.

Now, without further ado, let's go on with the story.


	2. The Shocking News

**Author's Note: A new story, but don't worry, I am still going to finish Part 1 of Arthur vs. Drugs.**

An eight-year-old aardvark appeared on the scene.

"Hello, it's me Arthur Read," the aardvark said. "And, have you ever had an experience that you had a crush on someone, you know that you loved."

"For example, months ago I had a crush on my babysitter Sally," Arthur said. "I wanted my mom and dad to go out for dinner just to see her, but occasionally I stop loving her because she.... Already had a boyfriends."

"Ha ha! Arthur had a girlfriend!" D.W. said mockingly.

"Get out here D.W.!" Arthur demanded. "I'm narrating the story right now."

"Wow, you're still doing this show," the aardvark girl said, she started staring at you through the computer screen as you were reading this. "Hey, who the heck is this person?"

"Just go away," Arthur insisted, face palming.

D.W. Finally went away.

"As I was saying,,," Arthur said. "This story will be about me having a crush on the new teacher, but she turns out to be a mean, racist, sewer-mouth, and the... Oops I don't want to spoil the story for you."

"Hey kid, what the hell are doing?" A voice called out.

"Uh, coming ma'am," said Arthur, he turned to the readers. "I gotta go, TheFusion will start the narrating. Enjoy the story!"

"Thanks, Arthur!" I said.

The aardvark boy walks out of the scene.

* * *

Buster: **Arthur Crushed Again!**

Written by: TheFusion

_(It shows Arthur inside the big circle, while airborne D.W. Wearing a Bionic Bunny costume flies towards him.)_

* * *

It was a beautiful February day, and an average morning at Lakewood Elementary School. As Arthur Read and the gang were arriving to school, and entering Mr. Ratburn's room, they were hoping that they would get no homework from the rat.

"I really hope we don't get homework," Arthur said joyfully, putting his book bag on the hanger. "It gives me a chance to play my new video game, Super Smash Cousins Brawl!"

"Wait, you have the Nintendo Bii? You're lucky! I only got the Megasoft Ybox 180," Binky Barnes said.

Buster Baxter noticed Arthur's new shirt, it was a sleeveless black t-shirt with Dark Bunny on it.

"Nice new shirt," Buster complimented

"Oh thanks, just got it last weekend, since I'm kinda tired of wearing my yellow sweater," Arthur said.

"So, I wonder what we are learning today?" Binky asked.

"Don't you remember Binky, on Friday Mr. Ratburn said we will be learning about Black History Month," Alan "Brain" Powers said.

"What the heck is that," Binky asked again.

"It's a month where people celebrate achievements of many famous African-Americans, like Harriet Tubman, Malcolm X, Dr. Martin Luther King Jr...."

"....and Eddie Murphy?" said Buster

"Uh... No," Brain said. "It was also originally called 'Negro History Week' but in late-70's they renamed it to 'Black History Month'."

"I heard that Mr. Ratburn will teaching us about William Shakespeare next week," Fern Walters said. "His word are marvelous!"

"And I we will get homework for tonight," Brain said.

"You're crazy!" Buster exclaimed. "Are you like his teacher's pet, or something?"

"Well no, I just want to get good grades," Brain responded.

"Guy, let's just wait until Mr. Ratburn gets here," Arthur insisted. "Then we will know all the answers."

"I agree!" Buster said nodding his head.

Finally the door opened, but it want Mr. Ratburn, it was the principal, Mr. Herbert Haney.

"Children, I have terrible news," Mr. Haney said. "Your teacher Mr. Ratburn, was found in his house last night, lying on the floor in the living room unconscious, he was pronounced dead at the hospital. People alleged that Mr. Ratburn was murdered.

Everyone gasped, Brain was about to cry when he heard that.

"Omigosh, that is so sad too hear," said Jenna Morgan

"Are we going to have a new teacher?" Brain asked sadly.

"We haven't found yet, since the incident happened last night," Mr. Haney said. "So because of that and the death of your teacher, this class we be going out of school early right now."

"Yahoo!" Buster said, jumping out of his seat. "No school today!"

"You do not care that Mr. Ratburn is dead?" Brain said.

"Well no, because that makes us have no school!" Buster jumped again.

Brain just sighed.

"You may now dismissed class," Mr. Haney said. "You may have to call your parents to pick you up."

The students got out of their seat, grab their book bags from the hanger, and exit out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the fourth grade hallway, at Miss Rodentia Ratburn's room, Rodentia was teaching her students about decimals and fractions.

"Who can tell me what ¾ is as a decimal?" Rodentia asked. Almost everyone had their hand raised, but she pointed at Rattles Ciccone even though his hand wasn't up. "How about you, Rattles,"

"Uh, 0.34?" Rattles said, dumbfounded.

"Sorry, that is wrong," Rodentia said.

Prunella Deegan raised her hand.

"Okay, Prunella," Rodentia pointed at her.

"0.75," Prunella said brightly.

"That's correct!' Rodentia said. She gave Prunella a sticker for saying the right answer.

Then the door swung open, it was Mr. Haney.

"Can I talk you for a minute Miss Ratburn?" Mr. Haney asked.

"Sure," Rodentia replied

As Rodentia leaved out the door, All sudden Rattles got out his seat and jumped in the air. "No Teacher!" Rattles cried out.

"Rattles!" Rodentia hissed at him. Rattles got back to his seat.

She closed the door on her students, to listen to Mr. Haney.

"Yes, Herbert?" Rodentia asked.

"It's about your brother Nigel," Mr. Haney said.

"What about him?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this," Mr. Haney said. "But your brother, was found in his house..." He cleared his throat, almost crying himself. ",,, Lying on the living room floor, unconscious.."

Rodentia gasped. "Is he alright?"

Mr. Haney continued on. "Well, when he was rushed to the hospital, he was pronounced dead at 2:00 AM, I am very sorry Rodentia."

Rodentia gasped again, and started to break out in tears. "Nigel, is dead?"

Mr. Haney started to hug her. "Now, now, Rodentia, at least Nigel is in a better place now."

"How did he die?" Rodentia asked sobbing

"Well, Officer allegedly think that he was murdered, but we do not know what happened yet" Mr. Haney said.

"But how? Was he shot, stabbed?"

"Well, when the police found he was....was..was..well, I can't tell you out in the hall," Mr. Haney whispered how Mr. Ratburn was killed.

Rodentia gasped once again, and sobbed even more.

Meanwhile in Rodentia classroom, the students were wondering why they can hear Rodentia crying.

"Maybe she got fired," Molly MacDonald said, chuckling. "Then that would be hilarious."

"But, let's hope we don't get a bad teacher, if she does get fired," said a student.

"I think you should go back to your student now," Mr. Haney insisted.

Rodentia nodded her head, and enter her classroom.

"Are you alright Miss Ratburn?" Prunella asked. "What happened?"

"It's nothing you should worry about, Prunella," Rodentia said, wiping her tears. "Now class, let's get back to decimals and fractions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallways, The kids, Arthur, Buster Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, Brain, and Binky were about to exit the school.

"So Arthur, how about we ride our bikes to the Sugar Bowl?" Buster asked the aardvark.

"Oh, I don't have my bike. My mom drove me here. Guess I go to call her in the office."

"Don't worry Mr. Read, I already called your mother," Mr. Haney said, just came walking by to them.

"Children, you might have no school either tomorrow, I haven't found any replacement teachers yet, I might have to print a wanted ad on the newspaper, so I say you're off for the next to days," the polar bear principal said.

Buster jumped for joy for the second time.

"You seriously don't care that Mr. Ratburn is dead," Muffy said.

"It was really sad too," Francine added.

"Well, yeah I am kinda sad," Buster said. "But two days of no school means that Arthur and I can go with Harry to the Grebes Stadium!"

"True," Muffy agreed. "That means that me and my parents can go to the first showing of _Mamma Mia! _At the Crown City Theater!"

"And I can practiced my drums," Francine said.

"And I can test my brain for the Elwood City Trivia Show." Brain said.

"And...And...I," Binky panicked. "Ohh, I got nothing to do...."

The kids finally reached the outside of the school. They, except for Arthur, grabbed their bikes and pedaled away.

"See ya at the Sugar Bowl!" cried Buster, waving.

Arthur waved back, and soon enough a car had approached Arthur, who was standing outside of the school. In the car was his mother, Jane Read, and her baby sister Kate.

"Why are you getting out of school really early? I just dropped you off," Mrs. Read asked.

"Oh, my teacher, Mr. Ratburn got murdered," Arthur answered as he enter the car.

"Oh, my goodness really? How sad!" Mrs. Read gasped.

"Wait, didn't M. Haney told you, while you were talking to him on the phone?" Arthur said.

"Well, no," Mrs. Read said. "Herbert just told me to pick you up."

"Actually, Mr. Haney is a nice guy for letting us off three days!" Arthur said joyfully.

"Yeah he is, nice enough to deliver me those tax letters," Mrs. Read said. "Wait? Did you said three days off?"

"Uh, huh."

"Wow, guess he needs time to search for a new teacher."

"Yup."

"I wonder how in the world did Mr. Ratburn got murdered in the first place?" Mrs. Read wondered.

"I dunno, maybe it could on the news."

'Yeah, I got to check it out on the TV," Mrs. Read reminded herself.

Jane started the car, and drove out of the school, as Arthur put a smile on his face since he's out of school for the next three days, but he was kinda worried on what his new teacher will be.

(To be continued.)


	3. The Crash

As Jane's car drove in to the garage, Arthur got out of the car miserably, only to find himself covered in rain. It was down pouring really fast.

"We better get in the house pronto," Mrs. Read said, carrying Baby Kate in her arms. She then noticed Arthur kinda upset. "What's a matter honey?"

"Well, I'm just worried. What if the new teacher is a cruel one?" Arthur said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, It might be a nice teacher," Mrs. Read told Arthur,

That thought made Arthur begin a fantasy

_Arthur fantasied him in the classroom awaiting the new teacher. Then, the door swung open revealing an alligator man. Everyone stopped talking, because of the teacher's stern look. He began to speak._

"_Hello students, my name is Mr. Charles," the alligator man said. "Today's homework is to..."_

_Arthur heat pounded fast than a speeding bullet._

"_...Try out these new mountain bikes!" Mr. Charles said he pulled out several bikes and threw them to the students. All of the kids cheered._

"_There's more! You even get to try this new water slide outside of the school!" The teacher said._

_Everyone came out to see the a huge water slide in front of their eyes. They all went on to slide down in the huge pool._

Arthur went back to reality, when he went inside the house.

"Hey mom, how come Dad never returned?" Arthur asked his mother.

"Well, he went to deliver a cake on Friday, but now it's Monday morning, and he never came back," Jane said miserably. "You're right Arthur, I'm worrying about your father too."

While Arthur decided to go upstairs to his room, Jane put Kate in her crib , and turned on television to channel 7 (Which was a brand new HD Flat-Screen because of the digital change on February 17). A newscaster appeared on the screen.

"...In other news the investigation of the death of Nigel Charles Ratburn is still continuing," the male pig newscaster said. "We have Lia Miyamoto on more details on the story."

"Thanks Hank," an Asian female cat news reporter said. Behind her was an average two-story house, but with yellow tape surrounding it, which says: "_DO NOT CROSS-POLICE ZONE_." "I'm at Portland Drive, Elwood City, uh... what state is this in again?"

The cameraman had know clue, either. The Asian news reporter continued on.

"What's behind me is the resident to Nigel Charles Ratburn, who was murdered last night February 23," The TV cuts into scene in Nigel's house where we see the police taking picture, just in case if there were any evidence of who killed Mr. Ratburn, including a traced body of his corpse.

"Police finding evidence of who killed this poor innocent rat," the reporter said. "Last night Nigel went home after a rough night, investigators say, after walking to his living room police alleged that the killer sneaked up behind him attacked him possible with a knife, because the victim's..." But Jane didn't listen what the television said, because she heard a crash at the front porch on her house. It sound almost like a bottle.

"What was that?" Jane wondered. She raced to the door to see what was that crash. She opened the door but no one was there. She looked down and she saw a green-glass bottle shattered in the pieces. She was about to go back inside to get a dust-pan and broom to clean the mess, but all of sudden, she heard a gun shot roar only several feet away. At first, she saw nobody around here, but then, she saw a monkey man on the street, holding his chest, and collapsing on the concrete.

Jane ran as fast as she can. When she approached the man laying on the floor, she turn him around revealing the gunshot near his left side of his chest, blood was bleeding out fast.

"Oh, my goodness," Jane gasped. "Don't worry I will dial 911!"

"L.....LL...L...Leave..." The monkey man stuttered. "L...Leave..now...before...he...." The man went unconscious.

"Don't worry, I will call the police. They will help you." But before Jane could reach for her cell phone, a force of pain went at her head. She instantly fell on the concrete street. She was bleeding in pain on the side of her head, as she saw a man wear a black sweatshirt, with the hood covered his face to hide his identity, approached her. She noticed the man was holding a monkey wrench, it was probably the thing that hit her in the head.

Jane tried to screamed, but the pain and fear made her hold back the screams. The man hold up the monkey wrench, ready to strike, and swung it. Then, everything turned black.

(To be continued...)


End file.
